LA LLORONA
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: ADAPTACION: HISTORIA TIPICA LOCAL DE LA CIUDAD DE SAN LUIS POTOSI La desesperacion y el trastorno de una madre que fuera de sus cavales da muerte a sus hijos, trayendo concigo una pena para la eternidad


**ADAPTACION¡: HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS CONTADOS DE GENERACION EN GENERACION, SE DICE QUE CADA ESTADO O INCLUSO PAIS TIENE SU PROPIA LLORONA, YO LES CUENTO LA QUE HABITA EN MI CIUDAD.**

** CAPITULO BETEADO POR _MELINA ARAGON: _**Beta de Élite Fanfiction  
>www facebook com groups/ élite. fanfiction**_ _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> La Llorona<strong>

Allá en los remotos tiempos de principios del siglo XVIII,. Llos ríos eran caudalosos y permanentes, como el río de Santiago y el río Españita. Muchas eran las circunstancias a las que se debía los caudales de agua, tales como que las lluvias eran constantes, en cada temporada, la flora era exuberante y, no había presas que contuvieran el vital líquido. Cuando se rebosaban los ríos, la ciudad se inundaba, llenándose las corrientes naturales que eran tres principales, la de San Miguelito, la de San Sebastián y la llamada corriente. Estos desbordamientos hacían intransitables las calles. Los minerales de San Pedro eran traídos a la ciudad donde se beneficiaban; los residuos o jales formaban montículos en diferentes partes, esto hacía más problemática la inundación porque impedía el paso regular de las aguas, agregando a esto, la circunstancia de que por entonces no había drenajes. Los minerales de Cerro de San Pedro estaban en auge y como llegaban muchos buscadores de oro, el comercio era próspero. Las autoridades dispusieron el arreglo de dos principales corrientes, una de ellas venía por el suroeste y formaba permanentemente lo que se llamaba Los Charcos de Santana.

Por aquellos tiempos llegó a San Luis una bella mujer, se decía que procedente del Real de Charcas, a quien sus padres habían querido educar en la mejor Eescuela del lugar; que era de muy buenos modales.; dDada su singular belleza y su bien formada educación pronto fue cortejada por muchos galanes, de tal manera que pronto contrajo matrimonio con el hijo de un próspero minero. No obstante su nuevo estado, seguía siendo cortejada por hombres que no dejaban de admirar su belleza y, así, un día cedió a las propuestas de un apuesto galán.

Cuando el esposo se enteró quiso vengar la afrenta y con ese propósito llegó a su casa en el momento en el que se encontraban juntos los amantes. Pero ella en un momento decisivo mató a su esposo y al amante deshaciéndose de los dos. Huyendo de la justicia llegó a San Luis donde se dedicó a la vida galante. Poco tiempo después le nacieron dos bellos gemelitos, que ella cuidó con esmero hasta la edad de un año, tiempo en que se dio cuenta que mucho le estorbaban y en más de una ocasión pensó en deshacerse de los pequeños.

Por fin un día en que el calor era sofocante, se fue a bañar a Los Charcos de Santana llevando consigo a los dos niños; una vez dentro del agua los soltó, llevándoselos la corriente, inmediatamente se arrepintió, quiso salvarlos pero ya no le fue posible y ella misma estuvo a punto de ahogarse; gritaba pidiendo que salvaran a sus hijos pero sólo pudieron salvarla a ella, a quien sin sentido se la llevaron al hospital.

Cuando volvió en sí pedía a gritos, desesperada, como loca, que les salvaran a sus hijos. Por fin, ya restablecida se pasó el resto de sus años buscando en Los Charcos de Santana, en las corrientes, en el río de Santiago a donde desembocan todas las corrientes de San Luis, siempre buscando a sus hijos, culpándose de haberlos ahogado. Esto dice la historia y la leyenda sigue.

La leyenda de La Llorona es de tradición nacional; forma parte de nuestro folklore y tanto en México, Capital de la República, como en casi todas las provincias del País, tienen una versión particular de esta leyenda. Con frecuencia los hechos de este personaje se desarrollan en las cercanías de un río o de una laguna o en un día de lluvia; el caso es que siempre hay agua de por medio. Esta Llorona difiere de las demás en algunos aspectos, por eso es nuestra Llorona Potosina.

Por calles estrechas de la ciudad, apareció una mujer con albo vestido y manto; al caminar dejaba una estela que emanaba reflejos luminosos. Deambulada generalmente después de las doce de la noche, aunque no siempre como fantasma, porque cuando se dejaba ver, normalmente tenía todo el aspecto de una persona común y corriente, si bien no era usual que una dama caminara sola a esas horas. Los caballeros noctámbulos la saludaban y ella contestaba con gracia, siguiendo apresurada su camino.

Dicen los que dicen que conocieron a los que dicen haber hablando con los que la conocieron, que tenía un rostro hermoso y melancólico. Tiempo después de que pasaron ciertos acontecimientos que diremos en el curso de esta narración, se llegó la conclusión de que ella era una persona conocida en ciertos círculos sociales con el nombre de Isabella Swan, ya que de día visitaba a personas amigos que sospechaban que era la Llorona. Ocurría la coincidencia que siempre que esta mujer paseaba por las calles hacia al ríio Santiago en las orillas de la Ciudad, se oía el prolongado y lastimado grito de ¡Aaaayyyyyyy mis hiiiiiijjjooooossss…!, uUna y otra vez. Al día siguiente la gente comentaba:

—¡Qué cosa más curiosa y casual!, anoche encontré por una estrecha calle del rumbo de Santiago a Bella y al perderla de vista escuché un llanto semejante al que dicen que hace la Llorona".

Y otras personas comentaban

—"Yo también escuché un lamento", yo también…

Esto sucedía con bastante frecuencia.

Cierta vez en la que se organizó una tertulia en la casa de la familia Cullen donde se habían reunido varias amistades, estaba también Bella; se veía contenta, hasta risueña, no obstante algo extraño reflejaba su rostro, algo como una preocupación o un lejano recuerdo que la entristecía. Iba sola, como siempre que asistía a cualquier lugar. No se le conocía pariente alguno. Vivía en soledad en una casita en los aledaños del barrio de Santiago al norte de la ciudad, muy cerca al río que lleva el mismo nombre. Nunca se supo el origen de Isabella; era una mujer joven y bella, envuelta en un bajo misterio. Ella nunca habló de su procedencia, tal vez porque nadie se lo preguntó.  
>Eran las doce de la noche, muy tarde para aquellos tiempos en que la gente acostumbraba a recogerse temprano, quizá porque las calles no estaban iluminadas como ahora y la vida era lenta y tranquila. Bella se despidió de las personas reunidas en la tertulia. No bien había salido de la casa cuando se dejó oír un lamento largo, tenebroso, clamando por sus hijos. Todos los que permanecieron en la casa referida quedaron como petrificados, paralizados por el terror. Hubo un largo silencio. Cuando pasó el pánico y volvió la tranquilidad algunos comentaron:<p>

—La pobre de Bella se fue sola… —Aalguien dijo en tono de broma—. ¿No será ella misma la Llorona? —Todos se rieron porque el chiste les hizo gracia, menos una mujer que tenía dotes de clarividencia y que ya había notado en Bella algo extraño, algo que le hacía sentir como que no perteneciera a este mundo, que aquí estaban purgando una pena. La clarividente sabía que Bella bien podía ser la mismísima Llorona.

Una noche cerrada, en que no brillaban las estrellas, una de esas noches en que el fríio eras intenso y la lluvia pertinaz, asistió Bella a una de esas acostumbradas tertulias provincianas, amenizada con piezas de violín, piano, cantos; nutrida con exquisitas viandas y endulzada con variados postres. Un elegante joven, ataviado con traje de fina procedencia inglesa, vio a Bella por primera vez y quedó impresionado ante su extraña belleza, cuyo rostro resaltaba emergiendo de un ropaje coloreado en varias tonalidades de azul cobalto envuelto en una capa tornasol bordada con perlas. El joven elegante miraba demasiado extasiado aquella belleza etérea.

Llegó el momento en que Bella debería retirarse. Él se ofreció para acompañarla a su domicilio, a lo cual accedió ella, después de insistentes ruegos tanto del joven como de los anfitriones. Subieron al coche tirado por un caballo y tras caminar un rato, cuando se oyeron sonar a lo lejos doce campanadas, Bella dijo de repente:

—Aquí me bajo, alguien me espera. —Y sin hacer parar el coche, bajó de él y tendió un vuelo tenue, con su vestido luminoso, casi pegado al suelo. Enseguida se escuchó el grito lastimero—:  
>¡AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MIS HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!<p>

El grito Que se perdió en la distancia, en medio de la lluvia nocturna.  
>El joven quedó paralizado de miedo, después dio un fuerte chicotazo al corcel y a carrera tendida se alejó de ese lugar. Contó a todos lo acontecido, unos le creyeron, otros no, pero la verdad es que Bella jamás volvió a aparecer por ningún lado.<p>

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS CHICAS POR DARSE UN MOMENTO Y LEER, NO SOY BUENA CON LA IMAGINACION EN ESTOS ASPECTOS, ASI QUE PREFERI HACER LA ADAPTACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS RR <em>

_QUIERO AGRADECER A MI QUERIDA MELINA QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYA CON EL BETEO Y QUE A PESAR DE SUS MULTIPLES ACTIVIDADES DE LA VIDA DIARIA Y AUN ASI SE DA TIEMPO DE CORREGIR MIS HORROROSIDADES ;D... TE QUIERO_

_Y A LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO DE METAFORAS PARA LA FANTASIA... ESAS NIÑAS QUE ME ACOSARON Y ME CONVENCIERON A LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD JAJA_

_GRACIAS CHICAS POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD._


End file.
